Truce
by Juk-writes-4-u
Summary: Chapters will be short, rated T for language and subject matter. Summary: One day Snape cracks at on order meeting, pensives, werewolves, abuse and chocolate.
1. Chapter 1

"Fine! You know what, fine!" shouted Severus Snape, in the middle of an order meeting.

"You want to know why I keep 'torturing' Lupin? Well, I'll tell you- no, show you how!" and with those words, he pulled

a thin, spidery strand from his head with his wand.

"Really, Severus, that again?" pleaded Remus at the other side of the table.

"I thought we were past that?"

"Besides, Snape," added Sirius. "It was my fault anyway!"

"I don't care!" exclaimed Snape, his face going red.

"Bill, Tonks, Out of the room!"

"Hey, you can't kick me out, I'm an Auror!" yelled Tonks, her hair turning black.

"Fine, Bill, out of the room!" as Bill left the room, Snape put the memory into the pensive which lay in the middle of

the table. The mist swirled, then they stood in the great hall.

_"You know what, Snivellus, wanna know what's wrong with Remy?! Well, go down to the Womping Willow tonight at _

_midnight!" a younger version of Sirius was screeching at a 16 year old Snape.  
_

_"Fine!" he yelled back._

The memory swirled, and now they were in right in front of the Womping Willow.

_Severus was screaming, watching Remus, now in his wolf form, was charging at him. Suddenly, James, out of nowhere, _

_ran at Severus and pushed him out of the way._

The memory ended, and now they were back in Grimmaud place. There was a shocked silence, then, out of nowhere,

Tonks said:

"So the reason you're so scared of Remus is that James saved your ass?" From behind the door, muffled laughter could

be heard.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why you little-" started Severus, as he plunged at Tonks. Kingsley reached forward and grabbed him.

"If you attack Nymphadora, you will get into trouble." he said in his deep, slow voice.

_You will get in trouble_. Honestly! I-"

but he was interrupted by Sirius, who was swirling the pensivewith his wand. As everybody watched, the scene

changed around them, and then, they were in another memory.

_"Severus, where where you last night?!" demanded a sixteen year old Lilly Evans, a stern look on her face.  
_

_"You where supposed to meet me in the great Hall!"  
_

_"Sorry, Lills, I got interrupted by something else." sighed a sixteen year old Snape.  
_

_"Oh, did that toerag of a Potter and his cronies bully you again?" she asked, and Snape smiled at Potter being called a _

_toerag.  
_

_"Not exactly, no." said Snape, his smile fading.  
_

_"Well then, what- Severus, you're covered in scratches!"  
_

_"Womping Willow." muttered Severus.  
_

_"Here, let me kiss it and make it better!" said Lilly, beginning to smile, as she grabbed Severus and kissed him._

The memory faded, and they were back in grimmauld place, and everyone was staring at Snape, their faces showing

pure shock.


	3. Chapter 3

"You disgusting little toerag!" Sirius was shouting at Snape. "I always knew it! You where stealing Prongs's girlfriend! I

bet you charmed her or something!"

"I did no such thing, Sirius." spat Snape, a look of disgust forming on his face at the suggestion.

"Now, now, everybody calm down..."started Molly, but Sirius interrupted her.

"Oh, I'd bet your daddy taught you that, taught you everything about how to ruin peoples lives in about 3 minutes, I

bet you just _loved_ him for that, just _adored_ him."

"Sirius..."said Dumbledore, looking shocked. Snape had gone pale, and his hands where trembling. His usual face of

terror was gone, and in it's place was pure fear.

"In fact," continued Sirius, grinning evilly, "let's have a look at how he treated you, shall we?" and he snatched the

pensive out of Snape's hands and prodded it with his wand.

_"Can't you do anything right?!" roared Tobias Snape, staring down at a pale, long haired woman in disgust. "Are you _

_just a filthy creature?!" and then he was slapping her with all his might as she cried.  
_

_"NO!" shrieked a tear filled voice of 5 year old Snape, sounding absolutely terrified. "NO, Daddy! Don't hurt mummy! _

_PLEASE don't hurt mummy! PLEASE!I'll do anything you want, daddy, just please stop!"  
_

_"Shut up, you disgusting little worm! You are a disgrace! Talking back to your father like that! Get over here NOW!" and _

_as the terrified little Snape crept over to his father, Tobias pulled out a long, leather belt and brought it down on the _

_boy, merciless to his anguished screams._

"Severus..." said Molly, looking back to now fully grown Snape, her eyes horrified. Snape simply whimpered, and sat

down in a chair with his hands over his eyes.

"Chocolate?" offered Remus, his hand outstretched.


	4. Chapter 4

"No, werewolf, I would not like some chocolate," sneered Snape, sounding calm but ready to start shouting. "In fact, I

would like you to keep your bloody chocolate away from me and leave me alone!"

"Severus, he was just trying to help, there's no need to-"

"It's perfectly fine, Molly, I know how he feels,-"

"No you don't, Lupin, you don't know! You know nothing about being abused or tortured! You are just a cowardly little

fool trying to stick your nose into everything possible!"

"I may not know about abuse, Severus, but I do know trauma."

"Oh, is it your little Wolfy problems? I'd bet they where nothing compared to-"

"Hey!" shouted Sirius, who was still holding Snape's Pensive. "Don't you ridicule Remus! In fact, let's have a look at his

memory of trauma!" and with that, he pulled out Remus's Pensive from within his cloak.

"Sirius, why the bloody hell do you have my pensive?" asked Remus before the scene swirled _again_ and they where in

the middle of a forest.

_A tiny little brown haired boy was picking flowers in tree-filled woods when he suddenly stopped.  
_

_"Who's dere?" he asked, sounding as though he had a stuffed nose. "Who made dat wustling noise?" suddenly, a giant, _

_black wolf appeared in front of him. "Wo-fy! It's a wo-fy! Nice wo-fy! Hey, wo-fy, whaddaya-" but the rest of his _

_question was cut off as the great wolf pounced on the little boy and sunk his teeth into his arm. The boy screamed, and _

_a man ran out of a house and up to the boy and said:  
_

_"What happened, Remus? Are you all right?"  
_

_"De wo-fy bit me! It hu-ts, daddy, it hu-ts!" _

and then, they where back in Grimmaud place.

"Well, Lupin, truce" suggested Snape his hand outstretched. Remus took it, and they shook hands. Everyone smiled,

and then they heard:

"Can I come in now?!?!" coming from a very annoyed Bill.


End file.
